The Months Of Waiting
by Lizlego
Summary: What if both Aragorn and Arwen were pregnant at the same time? LOL! A/A, A/L slash, MPREG *FINALLY A REAL UPDATE!!*
1. The news

Disclaimer: Tolkien own the characters that we all love so much…:- )

Warnings: Slash, male pregnancy. You have been warned!!! 

Pairing: Arwen/Aragorn/Legolas 

A/N: Revised version!!! How could I write Gondor instead of Minas Tirith!!! * Kicking herself to the head*. Okay, this will be my take on Aragorn/Legolas…:- ) What if it wasn't Legolas who was pregnant? As some might know I'm not into Aragorn/Legolas slash fics but this is a gentle humorous fic so you can all take it easy. :- ) I'm not going to be cruel to anyone. Oh, forgot to add one more thing: I know men can't be pregnant…but why should that fact stop me??    

"It can't be!!! It simply can't be…!" Legolas yelled - almost screamed in disbelief. He had just returned to Minas Tirith from Ithilien to spend some quality time with his friend and lover. But the reception at the king's court hadn't exactly been what he had expected. It was true Aragorn had anxiously pulled him to his bedchamber but not to make love to him like he had first thought but to break unbelievable news to him. 

"You have to be mistaken!" Legolas repeated about thousand times before the crowded King of Gondor made him stop. He covered Legolas' mouth with his hand. He would have preferred doing it with his own mouth but then he couldn't have said anything. 

"I'm not! Just take a look at me!" He said and removed his beautiful green tunic to reveal his already swollen belly. Legolas kept staring at it for several moments before he finally was able to say something

"Perhaps you have just eaten too much and grown fat." He suggested hesitantly. He noticed distantly he had started sweating and it was something elves rarely did. 

"No!! Remember, I'm a healer. I know these things." Aragorn muttered silently and rubbed his eyebrows. He felt hungry although he had already eaten a horse that day.  

"I suppose it can't be Arwen's…" Legolas' voice was nothing but a whisper and Aragorn cast him an angry look 

"You know that is technically impossible." He said and grinned as he continued. 

"Arwen doesn't have that certain thing that is needed in taking a man. Only one who could have caused this to me is you, Legolas." With these words he made sure Legolas couldn't have any doubts about the matter. Legolas couldn't help but smirk a little. This new state of affairs could prove to be very interesting indeed. 

"Imagine yourself breaking the news to your kingdom: "Citizens of Gondor! I have good news to you! I am pregnant!"" He said and started laughing merrily. Eventually the thought that his beloved Estel was carrying his child filled him with happiness and love. After awhile Aragorn let out a weird giggle too, so happy the sound of Legolas laughing made him. He pulled the golden haired elf into a tight embrace and kissed his silken lips softly. 

"What will Arwen think about this?" The elf-prince finally asked when they broke their kiss. A thoughtful look spread on to his fair face. He knew Arwen was aware and accepting the relationship he had with her husband but he thought this minor change in things would surely drive her insane.

 "Oh, Arwen won't be a problem. She is pregnant too. If we have any luck we will deliver on the very same day. It's almost like having twins. But Legolas…" Aragorn looked now pleadingly at his lover. 

"You have to stay here in Gordor and help me with my pregnancy. Please?" He asked and considered the possibility of using his position of power to order Legolas to stay. During the weeks after his coronation it had slowly sunk into his mind that he truly was a king. A KING. 

"STAY!!!" He commanded and the elf-prince had no choice but to obey his master/lover/friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So what do you think? I know my English sucks and that this is short but what do you think of the idea?                          


	2. Father's visit

A/N: Somebody actually read through my story!!!! Yay!!! 

Lomelinde: I like to think Aragorn is a bit slow to grow to his position as a king *giggles*

mejJa: I think there is some Aragorn pregnancy stories out there but I'm glad if you also stick with this one, please, please!

celebrian: Thanks for hugs though I don't think the next chapter is that funny…

starbrat: I know men can't get pregnant. Men can't also fly but superman was nevertheless created. It's one of the cool things about fics, we can write things that are impossible.

Thanks also to crazy1, catwj1, Vuaryn, Lady of Legolas, Aithlin, jeanster, Fuzzy Hobbit and claire63 for your reviews!!!! 

Notes for chapter 2 : I think I skipped past any humour in this chapter but I needed to set the stage so to speak for next chapters. Forgive me, please!!!

A couple of hours later Aragorn was alone in his rooms, thinking hard. He hadn't actually yet told his wife about his pregnancy. He had preferred informing Legolas first – after all he was the father of his child – a thought that made Aragorn somewhat confused. If Legolas was the father was Aragorn himself then the mother? He had always considered himself a man. Strong and muscled as he was his sexual identity had never concerned him before but now looking at himself in the mirror he saw his breast were slowly growing alongside his belly. Both were strongly feminine signs and he wasn't sure what to make out of it.

Male pregnancy was very rare among the race of men but not totally unheard of. Aragorn had never known he could become pregnant and he wondered now if his foster father had been aware of this possibility…his foster father! On that moment he almost panicked. He had entirely forgotten Elrond was coming today to see them one last time before sailing to the Undying Lands! While Arwen was somewhat tolerant and modern in her ways of thinking her father was a different story. He would never understand the type of relationship Aragorn had with his daughter. Nor would he believe that Aragorn loved Arwen and that she was confident about that. No, Aragorn concluded, if Elrond found out his daughter's husband was carrying a child and had thus inevitably been unfaithful he would kill him…or do something worse like cut his balls off. 

Aragorn paled considerably and thought about leaving out of town for a sudden but important state visit but he quickly abandoned the idea. He took a deep breath and said to himself: "I'm the brave King of Gondor. I fear no evil." He forced a royal expression to his face and eventually made it but it almost immediately disappeared when there was a knock on the door. 

"Hold on! I'm not properly dressed!" He answered pulling hastily his robes on to appear at least reasonably dignified.

"That's alright, My Lord. I prefer you that way." Responded a sweet and a bit amused voice through the door. A few seconds later a brightly shining Evenstar entered the room and happily wrapped her arms around the king. 

"Beloved, I was just told my father and my brothers have reached the city gates. We should go to welcome them." She said but didn't seem to be in a hurry. Instead she placed a warm kiss to her husband's lips. 

"Pregnancy definitely suits you, dear." Aragorn told her smiling and caressing gently her belly through her purple silken dress. Nothing prepared him for the response she gave 

"You too, beloved." She said and giggled heartily as she saw his stunned face

"We elves sense these things…" She whispered 

"Besides the Lord of the forests of Ithilien hasn't really kept it a secret." She continued now a little bit wickedly grinning. Thanks to Legolas probably half of the population in Minas Tirith had already heard the news. Arwen had long known about this love between him and her husband but she had always assumed Aragorn was on top when their lovemaking was concerned. To now learn otherwise surprised her as well as amused her a little. It was one more proof to elves' capability to rule over men. 

"I…I'm…I'm sorry I didn't tell you at once." Aragorn muttered blushing but Arwen silenced him raising her hand to his lips. 

"We talk about this later. Now let's go to welcome our guests." She had a strange gleam in her eyes saying that but Aragorn missed it. She had a plan for their future.

* * * * * 

"I'm the king." Aragorn reminded himself time and time again when he and Arwen watched the small party of elves approaching their home. He didn't feel like a king though. Rather he felt like a little boy who waited to be told he had been bad. He recognized most of the elves and was somewhat amazed to see Lord Glorfindel among them. For years he had suspected his foster father had a very close relationship with his seneschal but he had never found any evidence about this. In his youth he had even tried to spy on them but it had led nowhere but falling painfully down of a tree. Seeing Elladan and Elrohir there made him miss all the adventures he had had before the War of the Ring and before becoming a ruler of Gondor. At least when he was a ranger he didn't have to wear these silly royal dresses, he thought distastefully. He tried hard not to look straight at Elrond. 

"My Evenstar!" Elrond greeted his daughter happily. The twins came to Aragorn. 

"Good to see you, Estel!" Elladan said and gave him a really manly hug but soon pulled away his eyes wide in obvious shock  

"Estel…? You…you are…" He staggered with his words. Elrohir pushed him roughly aside and hugged Aragorn in turn. Instead of showing signs of shock as his twin did he smirked 

"Interesting…" He commented silently and leaned to whisper Aragorn's ear so that others wouldn't hear him

"I suggest you don't let father to touch you if you wish to keep it a secret." 

Elrond didn't notice anything funny going on as he was too occupied embracing his lovely pregnant daughter. Knowing about new life growing inside her made him proud of her although the thought of departing of her soon made him sad at the same time. He finally let go of Arwen and turned his attention to his adopted son. He stepped forward to embrace him too but quickly froze in his tracks as he saw Aragorn giving him a very formal royal bow. Such a cold welcoming took Elrond unpleasantly by surprise. First he just stood there gaping, though his face maintained unreadable for all who could see, then he managed to return the gesture in elegance only elven lords could show. "He is mad at me about something. I won't leave here until I know what it is." He thought frowning. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N: Ok, please don't all shoot me!!! Anyone willing to be my beta reader for this story??? Let me know!!! 

A/N 2: In case you notice a contradiction as to why didn't Legolas know about Aragorn's pregnancy upon first touch it's because I implicitly assumed wood-elves don't have that ability. I think it follows the canon but you may disagree…                                                     


	3. Discussions

A/N: Wow! I'm positively surprised for all the reviews I've got!! You just don't know how much it helps!!! I love writing, I simply love it but it is always easier to write when I know someone likes it!

jacobs_angel86: I'm more than happy you say that. : )

mejJa: I love the twins and I assure you that Elrond will find out...: )

Vuaryn: Thanks for not shooting me, I appreciate that. *grin*

para_99: No no, don't kill the plot bunnies!!!!

Fuzzy_Hobbit: You are right, the second chapter was funnier than I thought

Lomelinde: I just had to write Aragorn with breasts and yes, one reason to write Aragorn pregnant is the fact it is so rare in fan fiction. 

Isilwen: Thanks for your review. You're right, one reason for me to write this fic is the fun one can make out of Aragorn and Arwen feeling crabby, hungry, emotional and whatever at the same time…it's going to happen though I'm advancing quite slowly. 

Saera: I just did…: )

Sparkfi: Kiitos rohkaisevista sanoista. Musta ajatus Aragornista raskaana on alkanut tuntua aika söpöltä *hihi*  

A/N: Once more thanks to all of you!!!! I have a quite good picture of where I want this fic to lead to but it could take some time to get there      

***********************************      

Aragorn let out a very deep sigh after his foster father had finally stopped gaping at him and had instead retired to the rooms prepared for him. The Isildur's heir stood on the courtyard thinking he had almost lost it. During a one lousy minute when Elrond had held him in his observing gaze Aragorn had been dangerously close to tears and confession. What was wrong with him these days? His dry lips had already formed the words "I'm pregnant" but then he had remembered what the likely consequences would have been…he shuddered to think about it and unconsciously checked with his left hand that everything…down there was still in place.

He trusted his wife wouldn't tell about his pregnancy to her father – after all he was certain she still wanted to enjoy his bed services. Now he had to ensure that prince Legolas and half of the kingdom would do the same. And then there were the twins…no doubt they would be up to something. Nervously he licked his lips and admitted himself that this time he was really deep in the hole.

"Why was Isildur so careless with the One Ring? I could have used it now!" He mumbled, sighed and rushed to find his lover. 

**************** 

Two identical pairs of eyes looked to each other in a room they had retired to rest before dinner.  

"Do you think Arwen knows?" Elladan asked his brother and Elrohir couldn't help but smirk replying 

"She has to. You know how she is around Estel – can't keep her hands off him." He gazed Elladan questioningly before asking the thing they were both pondering

"Who do you think is the father?" 

"You mean the other father. I find it hard to call Estel a mother." Elladan remarked grinning and then scratched his neck very thoughtfully

"Hmm…it's a tough call..." He began to say but his talkative twin interrupted him almost immediately to voice his own opinion

"I say it's Éomer, the king of Rohan. They are both ruling a kingdom of their own and a relationship like this strengthens their alliance…you could say it's good for business." Elrohir started concluding but as it was his nature he soon changed his mind

"Or rather I'd say it's Faramir. Patient – healer relationships are fairly common these days." He said confident that he had got it all figured out in such a short period of time but Elladan smirked and rolled his eyes. He was paying more attention to his surroundings and didn't make any hasty decisions. So he at least thought 

"No, both Éomer and Faramir are way too young. Estel likes older people. Don't you recall how he was once stalking Glorfindel?" He replied and that was the moment when the answer popped up to his head, out of the blue sky 

"It has to be Gandalf! Estel was always close to him and wasn't the wizard staying in Minas Tirith some time after Estel's coronation?" He stated excitedly but much to his annoyance Elrohir burst into laughter hearing his reasoning

"It's highly unlikely Gandalf is fertile anymore." He responded and was amused to see defeat on his brother's features. 

"You must be right…" Elladan murmured. 

"But who is then…I don't see Estel submitting to anyone younger than he is…" He further deducted and frowned in puzzlement 

"There is still Gimli and Legolas. Both are older than him." Elrohir reminded and they looked at each others in silence, their minds tracing along the twin paths as identical as their way of combing their hair. Gimli was too tiny to be submitted to so there was but a one possibility and that fitted like a glove. Age, position of power and long hair…Elrohir let out a silent approving whistle

"Not a bad choice, brother…" He whispered and equally wicked grins appeared on their faces. They had a feeling this visit was going to be fun.

************************************************  

Legolas sat on the branch of a tree deep in his happy thoughts when he saw Aragorn approaching. Quickly he jumped down and ran towards him ready to hug, kiss and make love to him right then and right there. He had never been too shy to show his affections to the king of Gondor and possible audience didn't bother him. But Aragorn stopped his too eager lover with a royal wave of his arm and Legolas halted in front of him amazed

"How do you fare, prince Legolas of Mirkwood?" Aragorn asked winking his eye, trying to signal him it wasn't safe for them to be together. 

"I fare fine, My Lord." Legolas didn't take the hint but decided to play along. 

"though I'd fare much better if you'd allow me to…mmm…rub your back a little." He winked his both of his blue eyes laughter bubbling inside of him. Aragorn was painfully aware of his lover's closeness. 

"Hush! Lord Elrond is here. He may have sent someone to spy on me. We have to act natural." He leaned forward whispering and his mouth was too close to Legolas' for the elf to avoid temptation. He placed a quick kiss to the ranger's lips and then pulled back looking very innocent 

"This is natural to us." The prince said ignoring the king's words and danger they were in. Aragorn sighed. He knew these were going to be days he would always remember. But as much as he was in distress he was also getting hungry again. He wanted to eat first his lover's lips, his tongue and then his...bow and after that was done he would want plenty of chocolate.

tbc

---------------------------------------------------------                   

 A/N: It's quite possible I change the contents of this chapter later on. I'll let you know if so.        


	4. More Discussions

A/N:  I like to apologize my dear reviewers for the quality and shortness of this chapter. I have a bad habbit of making everything short and slowly. :(

After a brief and passionate but oh so innocent moment with his lover Aragorn was forced to return to his duties. He had to ensure the safety of his kingly balls and for that he could not tarry. Legolas sighed and watched him go

"When there's will there is enough time to…sing a little duet." He remarked a bit sadly and lived shortly through a happy memory where he and Aragorn had done some singing in a dark cave just before the battle of the Helm's Deep. Those were the good old days of the War of the Ring. He sighed again, this time more deeply and walked slowly in the garden. After awhile he heard approaching light footsteps and he paled recognizing them. Only the fair feet of the queen of Gondor could make so little sound. Legolas turned around and jumped aside as he saw a tiny dagger in Arwen's slightly raised hand but then he noticed it was only a hairpin. With a swift, trained move she put it on her hair. Legolas sighed for the third time during a very short period. His life sure was exciting. 

"Prince Legolas, I was looking for you." Arwen said smiling friendly at him and the bells in Legolas' head went on ringing their warnings. "_Her smile is way too friendly_." He thought suspiciously. Arwen already knew what he had done to her husband and he expected her revenge would be fierce. Like, for instance cutting off his most private parts but even that might be too gentle for her. Legolas decided not to let her hands out of his sight but he discovered quickly that it was very hard. Arwen wore a dress that was stunningly shining in sunlight. _"She is trying to distract me so I wouldn't notice when she takes the knife out of her sleeve. Very cunning."_ He concluded silently admiring her ingenuity and making a mental note he could use his own royal robes in similar way. Almost half of his robes had been useless because they were so sparkling they made it hard for anyone to look at him directly. "_Wearing them_ _nobody would notice if I picked my nose in public places." He further deducted and that sealed his decision to give them a new try. _

"Do you have some time for me?" Arwen said cutting short his brainless thinking. He bowed his head slightly

"Aye, Lady Arwen. What can I do for you?" He asked respectfully still not letting her hands out of his sight. They were beautifully perfect hands. As suitable for caressing as for murder. Although he was a warrior and wasn't afraid of fighting female elves sometimes gave him creeps. You never knew what they were up to. 

"How about starting with the same you do for my husband?" Arwen answered sternly but few seconds passing she couldn't help but letting out a giggle. So horrified was the look on Legolas' face. But the amusement she felt was second later swept away as the sudden mood swing took place 

"You think I'm not pretty enough!!! " She yelled and then she began to cry as suddenly as only pregnant women can do. Legolas stared at her in confusion. He had of course heard about the strange behaviour of females carrying a child but still he wasn't prepared for that. He praised the _Valar_ Aragorn wasn't a woman. Finally he recovered enough to hand Arwen a napkin and tried to calm her down

"Nay, I think you are very pretty, milady." He said and put his hand gently on her shoulder

"But you think Aragorn is prettier! That's why you want him but not me!" Arwen cried out, still sobbing and Legolas paused to give a thought on what she had just said. Pretty wouldn't be the exact word he himself would use to describe his lover. 

"Do you then want me?" He casually asked and Arwen looked at him like he was out of his mind. She wiped away her tears coming back to her senses again. 

"No."  She replied but reconsidered it afterwards. She could see why her husband loved him. Slender nose, always expertly braided hair and innocently lusty eyes. "_It wouldn't be a bad thing to have an elf like that loving you. Or have him in bed next to you and your husband, naked. Or even to have him to make love with your husband if you were allowed to watch them." She thought, now smiling to herself. She had a feeling this was going to turn to something really good.    _

"My father is in Gondor to visit me but when he leaves you're going to move to the royal chambers with me and Aragorn." She stated like it was an order. 

"But…!!! What will Aragorn say to that?" Legolas gasped in shock. His life surely was exciting today! Arwen giggled again but this time it didn't change into weeping

"I don't think he opposes to having you near him. Besides, our babies need a father." She replied and Legolas felt ready to faint. For the first time he realized he was going to have twins.

**********************************************************

A/N: Thanks to jaden, Saera, Sparkfi, Fuzzy hobbit, black gargie, mejJa, trustingfriendship, cold crystal tears, Alynna Lis Eachann, Vuaryn, alexis, jacobs_angel86 and Isilwen for your lovely and encouraging reviews. It means lot to me that you have read my story! More to come soon!                                             


	5. Misinterprets

A/N: I was not going to leave you waiting this long. This is a text that interests me the most at the moment. Probably because I'm nuts and humour is my game. Life is full of it, we just don't see it. Hope you still enjoy reading it! If you have ideas or wishes or whatever to say press the review button and speak out! Ok, here we go…you can blame me for my dirty imagination! And for short chapters…

*********************    

It was a time consuming task to make his folks assured it was best for all of them if they would keep their mouth shut about his pregnancy but after ten minutes Aragorn was successful. After all nobody wanted Gondor to have a king who sounded like a girl after losing his manly equipment. 

The king congratulated himself of the job well done and headed back to his chambers to prepare for dinner. But as he was back in the courtyard he noticed a blonde figure just disappearing hastily round the corner and his ranger instincts came suddenly alive. He felt the urge to follow the elf lord who had once been slain by a Balrog but who had been sent back to Middle-Earth after whining so loudly about the unfairness of the battle that Mandos* took pity on all other dead elves who had to share the Halls with him. 

"_That Goldie locks has always meant trouble to me." Aragorn thought running as lightly as he could not to alarm the suspect he was spying on. At the same time memories of the past conquered him and he was once again a child trying to steal cookies from the kitchen when no one was watching but of course he failed. A strong hand caught him and a strict voice said…_

"Are you by any chance following me, Estel?" Blinking his eyes he saw the mentioned Goldie locks who also was known as Lord Glorfindel standing right in front of him.   

"Nay, I am not." Aragorn said but he was so disappointed and embarrassed about getting caught this quickly that he couldn't help but shed some tears. He believed now that his unstable state of mind was somehow connected to his growing state of body but he was unable to control neither of them. "_And I don't even carry a handkerchief with me." He remembered and became more distressed and sobbed even more loudly. _

Glorfindel had years of experience of soothing babies. First he had taken care of Elrond's twin demons, then Arwen and last Estel. To him anyone under 500 years old was still a child and he was fast to move. He tried to wrap an arm around Aragorn's shoulders and hug him but to his surprise the child flinched and took few steps back before he could actually touch him.

"I'm fine!" Aragorn reassured his former nanny but all colour seemed to flee of his face when he thought how close it had really been. For though he still didn't know all the activities between Glorfindel and Elrond he had no delusions that Glorfindel would tell Elrond if he knew that Elrond's adopted son was with a child. Without ever noticing it himself Aragorn's fearful, trembling fingers travelled again to check the tools he wanted to own also in the future. He sighed subconsciously finding they were still there. 

This movement of Aragorn's hands and the change of expression on the man's face didn't go unnoticed by Glorfindel although the elf himself hoped that it had. "_He doesn't want me to touch him because he finds my presence arousing_." Glorfindel concluded very shocked and realized suddenly why Aragorn had been stalking at him in the past. He had thought it had been pure curiosity but now he knew better. He felt uncomfortable cold sweat crawling all over his skin

"_I can't tell this to Elrond. He will think I did something to make Estel feel that way and then he will amputate my..." He didn't allow himself to finish that thought but his hands accurately repeated the maneuvers Aragorn's hands had performed only a few seconds ago. He mumbled something about 'a must to report to my Master' and hurried away wishing that this time Aragorn wouldn't follow._

*****************************                                                        

A/N: 1.*In case you haven't read Silmarillion or other Tolkien's books apart from LOTR Mandos is one of the _Valar__ and his Halls of Waiting is the place elves go when they die. I assume here that Glorfindel of Gondolin is Glorfindel of Rivendell – just for fun. I find it funny people call him a Balrog slayer so I reversed it because that also is true._

A/N: 2. I see some explanations are in order so I say this much: One commonly used thing in fan fiction seems to be that a person flinches upon a touch when he finds the other sexually interesting. I have read this several times and it's logical but what also commonly happens is that the guy/girl touching has no clue of what is going on. I just twisted that common scene a little so that the person touching has too much clue.;)     

That's it. More to come in the next chapter where I bring back Elrond and his sons 

**Thanks to wonderful reviewers**:

**Isilwen**: Spiders??? I don't hate spiders but they do give me creeps and I would see nightmares about them if I saw too many pictures about them! 

**Alynna**** Lis Eachann: Yep, he should have thought twice but since he didn't he deserves some hard time.;)**

**Vuaryn****: Twins in the sense that both of babies will born at the same time.:) ******

**trustingfriendship: Yep, I'm with Arwen too. She is my own Mary Sue!   **

**Sami**: I haven't thought about details yet but you made me think I may have to make Elrond to stick around…he is a healer after all.;) 

**~C~:** Legolas getting dirty is a must to any humour fic**.;)**** Gotta deal with that when it's suitable…**

**jacobs_angel86**: I love cunning Arwen too. It's the feminist side of me that says she has to be at least cunning and now she has a good chance to get two perfect guys! Can't write the girl to blow that chance.:)

**mejJa: Definitely Legolas is just SLEEPING in the same bed with them! After all Arwen hasn't got a dirty mind as she inherited it from me…that tells a lot about what is coming up, eh? **

**Fuzzy Hobbit, Saera, cold crystal tears and jaden: **Thanks for reading and leaving your encouraging messages to review box.


	6. Real notes

A/N: Wow, I must be famous since someone saw the trouble to crack my account and leave the message in the previous chapter! No, seriously I am pretty sure it occurred only because I was carelessness using public computer and forgot to log out. Anyway, people, I never left that author's note and would never stop writing because of unintelligent flamers. I can't help but laugh at the idea people spend their hours reading something they totally dislike. Probably they are some kind of masochists, I mean they obviously enjoy torturing themselves…;). For this fic I have got three flames so that's hardly overwhelming.;) I'm thankful so many of you took actions of the message and emailed me about it so I can correct it right now. I changed my password and try to be more careful in the future. I'm currently writing the next chapter but I have kind of a writer's block right now. I know what I want to happen but I'm not totally satisfied how I have put it. It lacks something…hopefully I can post it soon though and even more hopefully you'll enjoy it! Thanks once again! I'll keep eye on things so that this won't happen again.           


	7. A Deal

A/N: Again I would like to thank all of those people who reviewed chapter 6 with encouraging words! Your kind words have given me more belief and they have helped me to fight against this writer's block that has been plaguing me for some time. As much as I would like to provide longer chapters I seem to find it easier to keep up with short ones. Oh, and I already say I'm sorry I didn't bring in Elrond in this chapter either. :( 

Aragorn stared long time at Glorfindel's quickly distancing figure and tried hard to determine what was wrong with the blond. Finally he came to a conclusion that Glorfindel had felt the urge to pee. That in Elessar's opinion explained satisfactorily the reason why Glorfindel had rubbed the front of his tunic agony evident on his graceful face. Happy with his clever but undoubtedly slow thinking Estel continued his long lasting journey back to his chambers. He was about to be successful and reach his rooms unnoticed but then his worst twin nightmares appeared 

"Estel…we haven't yet congratulated you." Elrohir said smirking 

"Greenwood is a powerful ally." Elladan added blinking his eyes all but innocently. Aragorn looked at each of them in turn. First Elrohir, then Elladan. He could tell them apart only because Elrohir's head was slightly tilted to the left and Elladan's to the right. It must have been a consequence of crowdedness during the months they had grown up inside the safety of their mother. Aragorn had always wondered how babies could stand spending nine months in so small space. Even a thought of it made him feel anxious and claustrophobic. 

He rubbed his belly soothingly and hoped his baby wouldn't panic like he did and then he sighed looking defeated at his beloved evil brothers. He guided them inside his chambers, shut the door behind them and stated sounding pretty much like a self-confident king he truly wasn't

"Name your price!" 

"I see we understand each others!" Came the double response and continuation

"Legolas. We want a night with him as a price of our silence." Aragorn couldn't believe what he was clearly hearing and he kept gaping at the twins his mouth wide open. After infinitely long few seconds Elrohir burst into laughter and said cheerfully to Elladan

"One point for me! He took that claim seriously." He pointed out referring to the horrified expression on Aragorn's face. 

"Damn it!" Elladan cursed with a low voice but then he grinned too as he thought the genuine shock they had managed to cause to their dear Human brother looked truly funny

"We still fool you too easily, Estel." Elrohir stated wiping the tears of laughter off his eyes. Aragorn felt the blood flooding to his cheeks and staining them with awkward pink colour he hated so much. If he had had his sword with him he wouldn't have hesitated to grab its handle and slice the twins into pieces but he disliked violence and doubted that even their death would give him peace. With his normal luck _Valar_ would probably return the twins back to Middle-Earth in no time. 

"Very funny." He murmured patiently before asking  

"What do you monsters really want?" Elladan and Elrohir took an offending look on their identically mischievous faces in response to hearing him call them monsters but soon they grinned again for they knew he was right. They never failed to live up to their monster reputation. 

"We want you to arrange a party. A big one. All elves of Lórien must be invited." Elrohir said 

"That's all you want from me?" Aragorn asked nasty suspicion nagging inside his royal head. He smelled big trouble like he could smell a rotten fish. He soon noticed he shouldn't have thought of a stinking fish as it suddenly made his stomach convulse and he immediately felt the need to throw up. He ran to the window, pushed it open and hoped briefly that no one was under it and then he freely gave away all that he had eaten that day 

"Conveniences of a pregnancy, dear Estel." Elladan said merrily and handed him a napkin as Estel finally turned around to face them again. Aragorn took the napkin and wiped his mouth clean making at the same time a mental note never think about anything disgusting during his pregnancy. After all he wanted to reduce the times of vomiting to a minimum. 

"So, do we have a deal now?"  He tiredly asked and was rewarded by two simultaneous nods

"You know, it will take time to arrange it…" he continued saying but was quickly interrupted 

"We know but you have two months. I don't think father will leave until he is certain Arwen's pregnancy proceeds as normal." Elrohir answered seriously and Aragorn almost fainted. His head was dangerously spinning and for a moment he saw two Elladan's and two Elrohir's, twins of the twins. A terrifying thought crossed his mind: "_What if me and Arwen both give birth to twins_?" 

"Two MONTHS!!!?? He will stay in here two months?? I can't hide the truth that long!!" He yelled in frustration and did what he only could do, he wept. "_This is becoming a habit." He said sarcastically to himself and made therefore a note to himself not to make it a habit. _

"Don't worry, we will help you and keep him out of your way." Elrohir consoled him a tiny little smirk on his lips. The twins briefly embraced him like they had been good and supportive big brothers which they never really were and then they practically flied out of the room. 

Eventually alone again the King sighed deeply and opened his gigantic wardrobe. Scanning through all the hundreds of robes he picked up a dark blue one for to wear at the dinner. Arwen had once said it matched nicely to the colour of his eyes and he concluded it would as nicely hide his undeniable process of getting fat.

Sighing again he threw the robe on the bed and undressed himself slowly. At the same time he got his clothes off and wore only his brilliantly yellow underpants the door flew wide open and Arwen and Legolas rushed in              

"Can't you knock and wait before rushing in?" Aragorn murmured a little bit blushing. Soon after he had discovered his pregnancy he had started to feel shy of his body like he was a teenager. "_I'm a middle aged pregnant teenager_." He thought amused 

"I like to take you by surprise and find you naked." Came a double response and Aragorn momentarily was sure he had seen incorrectly and that the twins had returned but as two pairs of hands wrapped around his body and two lips kissed his face he came to second thoughts.

tbc

**********

A/N: Ok, I know that chapter has less humour but as I'm a light handed (also light headed I may add, hehe) writer so to speak I prefer not to force anything. So people, like it? Hate it? Suggestions? If you wonder what the twins are doing with their point scoring game that will be explained later…        


	8. One more note, sorry!

A/N:  Dear lovely readers, I hate leaving this type of notes but I know you have waited for three months and I am very sorry about the long delay. Some people have been active and emailed me asking if I have forgotten this fic. No, I haven't but I want to maintain the quality (or in this case probably the lack of it hehe) and so far I'm not satisfied what I have written.:-( But don't worry, I will not keep you waiting for long. I asked help and probably will be ready to post next chapters soon. Need some new kick! Wish me luck! Vuaryn, I emailed you. Did you receive it?  


	9. The First Trial

A/N: I've been gone way too long and my writing is what it is at the moment but I think that'll improve if you give me a chance, could take a few chapters to get back to normal…

Warning: Rating goes in this chapter to R, I think 

"Why did you tell Estel we take care of father?" Elladan asked his brother as soon as they were out of the king's royally baby blue rooms.  
  
"That was the easiest way to reassure him! You saw how horrified he looked. He might have got a miscarriage or something and we sure don't want that!" Elrohir replied still smirking. The thought of Arwen and Aragorn with greatly big tummies in near future was ever so hilarious to him. He wouldn't do anything to risk the chance to see it with his own eyes.  
  
"But how can we take care of father and keep him away from Estel? It's impossible! You know how father is" Elladan wondered a bit worried but his twin just kept madly grinning.   
  
"I have an excellent idea" Elrohir whispered and leaned closer to his brother. The corridor around them was empty but as he believed that the song "The Walls Have Ears" was made according to a true story he took no chances. "Blackmail", he said simply.   
  
"Of course!" Elladan almost started dancing. Why hadn't he thought of that right away? It was indeed a real wonder it hadn't crossed his mind since normally blackmailing was the thing he and his brother did, 24 hours a day 7 days a week! In Elladan's mind there was only this tiny really big problem…"But how?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"We know why he hasn't sailed West beyond the Sea…" Elrohir whispered and Elladan felt the surge of newly found malice in his veins. Yes, precious, that would be it! Their father's little secret they had come across by accidentally pushing their father in to the swimming pool back at home in Rivendell!   
  
"And he doesn't want others to find that out! You're genius, brother! That'll do it!" he let out a happy yelp and both of the twins rushed towards their father's room to have a nice little father and evil sons talk.   
  
******   
  
Meanwhile in the king's bedroom the love feast was ready to begin. All parties were already naked which made things a bit easier. The poor confused mighty ruler of Gondor couldn't stop two pairs of magical hands and lips to make his…willy…member…whatever you like to call it to start rising in shockingly great speed. Higher and higher. And soon enough Aragorn's Real Brains were ready for a real start! Aragorn had never thought it could feel so good and right to have his lover and wife with him at the same time but as sexually excited as he was he was also getting a little worried. How could the real act been done? But of course the answer was obvious and anyone with any intelligence could have told him that. Put first Arwen/Aragorn/Legolas in the bed, then put Aragorn/Arwen/Legolas on top of her/him and lastly put Arwen/Aragorn/Legolas on top of them all. Right?   Actually, the trick is to just get them all to bed in whatever random order! 

Somehow they ended up to bed so that Arwen was on the bottom and Legolas on the top of the three. It was only natural that way as Aragorn was the true link between the Mirkwood Prince and the Princess of Rivendell. 

It surely is simple in theory to have threesome sex but in practice their lovemaking rhythm was not yet as synchronized as their brand new and modern wristwatches and therefore their first time ended up to a big failure. The valuable seeds of the High King were already spilled inside Arwen before Legolas had even had time to get his…you know what…inside him!   
  
"We need more practice in timing" Legolas muttered under his breath as he stroked his aching bow to complete his part of the show I'm writing for all the slash-readers in the world.   
  
"We definitely have to try it again!" Aragorn, now called as the Horny King of Gondor sighed contended. He held his wife in his arms and ate Legolas and his piece of fresh Mirkwood flesh with eyes. Arwen followed his gaze and then finally freed herself of her husband.   
  
"I can help you with that, Legolas" she stated firmly but at the same time gently. Aragorn didn't at first understand what she was planning to do but when he finally realized it, it was already way too late. Arwen had already started sucking Our Dear Prince's king size (though he wasn't yet a king) tasty lollipop. At first this sight made Aragorn horrified. His dear wife with his dear boyfriend and he himself the needless third party! Unheard of! His unbalanced pregnant male hormones were again close to make him weep but in a second they were overridden by his plain royal horniness. He was surprised to find himself enjoying this new show like he was enjoying a horse ride. After all, both events made him panting hard in excitement.   
  
***********  
A bit later elsewhere…   
  
Lord Elrond was feeling angrier than he had been in a long time. His twins had deviously blackmailed him with his worst and only secret. Why hadn't he sailed across the see yet? Because he was afraid of water, that's why! Even the rivers of Middle Earth gave him bad shivers. The water was always freezing cold and even a thought of accidentally falling over and into it was terrifying! Let alone sailing over the seas…Valar save, he couldn't even swim!     
  
So to keep his ridiculous secret and not to lose his face in front of all the free people's of Middle Earth, including his daughter and his dear human son Elrond had agreed with his twin sons to leave Estel alone. Why Estel was hoping that? What was he hiding? Elrond didn't know but he would find it out as sure as his name was Lord Elrond. And we all know his name truly was.   
  
He called his friend/assistant/therapist/occasional lover Glorfindel to his room.   
  
"I have a mission for you, Glorfindel", he started noticing at once that his friend was not looking at him straight in the eyes.   
  
"Yes, my Lord?" Glorfindel answered steadily but still kept looking at his feet.   
  
"I want you to follow Estel and to keep a close eye on him"   
  
"Why is that, my Lord?" Glorfindel really didn't like the sound of that idea. If his hunch was right Estel would do the following only too easy for him. What would Elrond say if he found out Estel was finding his seneschal attractive, maybe even hot and sexy? Would he even say anything before cracking Glorfindel's nuts? Glorfindel the Balrog Slayer felt so brave he was ready to go hiding under the bed. Only thing that prevented him from going for that plan was that Lord Elrond would have found him there in no time.  
  
"He is hiding something from me. I want to know what it is." Elrond stated firmly.  
  
"Yes, my Lord" Elrond blinked his eyes about hundred times in second in bewilderment. Did he just see Glorfindel blushing? Yes, he most definitely did! 

"Good, see you at dinner soon" Elrond replied and slowly slowly ever so slowly a very obvious thought appeared in his very small brains. "_Glorfindel__ has some secret he is not telling me" _


End file.
